Dognapped
by Milady29
Summary: After a call, they find that Pouch is gone. But where is the dog? After a suspicious call where a man tells them Pouch is held hostage, they ask the police for help, but can the police really help them find their precious dog?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my latest short story! This is story is about Pouch going missing, although it might not be as serious as 51 thinks…or is it? It won't be really long story, about 5-7 chapters but I hope you will enjoy! **

**Chicago, 8: 12 PM, firehouse 51**

''Pouch!'' Peter Mills yelled through the firehouse, looking for the precious dog but the dog was nowhere to be seen. Peter shook his head, usually the dog was always there when they came back from a call. They had just come back and he had wanted to take the dog out for a walk but now she was nowhere to be found.

''Maybe she is just walking around outside. You know she loves to walk to the house down the block to the old woman who always gives her treats.'' Matt said and Peter nodded.

''Peter, could it be that Pouch jumped into the ambulance right before we went to the call?'' Brett asked then as she came walking in, holding up the toy that the dog always took everywhere and that she had find in the back of the ambo, under the gurney.

''Isn't she still in the ambo then?'' Otis asked a little sheepish as he looked up from his phone.

''Oh yeah, she is in there but I only mentioned about finding her toy.'' Brett said sarcastic and Otis looked down again.

They looked around the firehouse, all together and Kelly walked beside Matt as they walked to the house just behind the firehouse.

Kelly knocked on the door and the old woman, neighbor of the firehouse, opened the door. She came in the firehouse every now and then when she needed help with something and in exchange she always tried to help them with Pouch.

''Hey miss winters, we are just wondering if our dog is with you.'' Kelly smiled friendly.

''No, I haven't seen the precious dog in a few days now.'' She said. ''But you two blue eyed lieutenants can come in if you like.''

''No, we are still on shift, just looking for our dog.'' Matt said and she held up one finger, signing them to wait and she walked to the kitchen, slowly. She came walking back.

''These are for the dog…when you find her…'' She said, putting a dog treat down on their left hands.

''And this is for you.'' She said then, putting a cookie on each of their left hands and pinching them both in their cheeks.

''Thank you.'' They both said, holding the cookies.

''Aren't you two adorable. Now go look for the dog.'' She said, closing the door and Matt and Kelly walked back to the firehouse.

''Was she there?'' Peter asked concerned.

''no.'' Matt said as they walked in.

''Oh, she must have run away when she tagged along on the call. That poor dog.'' Gabby said.

''Guys, come here!'' Boden voice sounded.

Everybody rushing to Boden's office, saw Boden sitting with the phone in his hand, frowning.

''Do you want your dog back?'' A male voice sounded on the other end of the line. Boden put it on speaker and they all gathered around the desk.

''What do you want from us?''

''We want you to order at least twenty pizza's, all different toppings and get them delivered in half an hour.''

''Where?'' Boden asked and the voice was silent for a second.

''District 12, in Springfield.''

The phone got hung up.

''That is too far, we won't reach it in half an hour.'' Kelly said then.

''Why would a Springfield police station have our dog?'' Herrmann frowned then.

''The poor dog must be so scared.'' Brett sighed then.

**Springfield, 9:14 PM, district 12**

''The ones who have that dog are geniuses.'' Sergeant Moore said, eating his pizza.

''I would love to see the face of those firefighters.'' One of the patrolmen laughed as he enjoyed a large bit of pizza as well.

''20 pizza's and only having to order 10 for district 21 in Chicago, sounds like a fair deal.'' The Sergeant said then. The district from Chicago had called them, explained that they were pranking the firehouse close to them and they had gone along with it, always in for a funny prank. The dog was save so there was nothing mean about it right now.

Especially when there was free pizza in it for them.

**Chicago, 9:44 PM, district 21 **

''oh man, what I would do to see the faces of the firemen.'' Ruzek laughed as he sat on his desk, stuffing the pizza that district 12 in Springfield had ordered for them after receiving their pizza.

''I am kind of feeling bad stealing the dog though.'' Burgess admitted then.

''We didn't actually steal the dog, she just jumped in our car…and since she was in our car we took her with us.'' Roman shrugged. Pouch was on the floor, enjoying the belly rub that Antonio was giving her.

''That is true. We were not actually stealing her, we just took her with us because to safe her from those sweaty men in the trucks.'' Burgess smirked then.

''Gabby is in those trucks too, mind your words.'' Antonio said then. They all laughed again and pouch was happy as Antonio's hand was shaking and a piece of salami fell of his piece and she caught in her mouth and ate it.

''See, you love it here…we didn't steal you, you love it here.'' He smirked then as he rubbed her over her belly again.

''I am surprised Platt hasn't figured it out yet and ratted us out to that Mouch - Randy guy.'' Jay said then.

Suddenly the phone rang and Voight looked at the screen, swallowing the pizza he was eating and looked around the office.

''Firehouse 51, guys!''

Antonio walked away with Pouch so they wouldn't hear her bark.

''Oh, hello lieutenant Boden.'' Voight said and the others waited for Voight to talk again.

''of course we will keep an eye out for your dog. Any….she is held hostage?'' Voight asked, tryin got sound surprised.

Voight made a funny face while listening to the phone.

''We will help you find the dog, I promise.'' He said then and Antonio came carefully walking in with the dog again, also he also wanted to enjoy 51's phone call.

''Bring the pictures tomorrow.'' Voight said then and he hung up the phone and they all laughed in the office, Pouch jumping around as well and sat down by Ruzek, looking if he would give her a piece of his pizza.

''So guys, what is our hostage going to give us tomorrow?'' Voight smirked then, looking at Antonio was still petting the dog and they all really enjoyed the pizza, while the dog was really enjoying the belly rubs that Ruzek was giving her now.

''Our happy hostage.'' Jay smirked. Pouch ran around happy, getting another treat from Erin and a piece of salami from Antonio.

''I have an idea for tomorrow.'' Jay said then, smirking as he sat down by his computer, seeing what he could do.

* * *

NOTE: Pouch is kept by district 21 after she jumped in the ambulance and drove along to a scene…they are keeping her hostage now! Will 51 figure out whom is keeping their adorable dog soon?

Upcoming: 51 keeps looking for the dog, questioning the neighborhood and Boden and Peter drive down to Springfield in search for the dog. Intelligence has some fun with Pouch in the office but when Gabby comes over to see her brother and give him some photo's, their hostage might be found! This story will most likely be updated on Friday!

Thanks you so much for reading this first chapter, I really hope you enjoy this story, it is not going to be a long one but it will be a funny one. Please do tell me what you think. Please do leave a review so I know that you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter, I am really glad you liked the first chapter and the idea of this story. Please to tell me what you think of this second chapter and I am sorry that it was a few days later than I promised. **

**Chicago, 8: 12 AM, firehouse 51**

''I miss the dog, she such a cutie. We need to get her back.'' Otis said.

''We will get her back. Gabby is on her way to the police to bring some pictures to her brother.'' Matt said as he was also getting ready to go home as their shift was over.

''At least she is with people. I mean….she is not lost or something. We know people have her.'' Cruz said then and Brett looked at him, with a frown and then concerned.

'''What if they hurt Pouch?'' Brett said then.

''They won't do that, why would they hurt the poor dog? I am sure she will be fine and that we will find her soon. Maybe it is just a prank somebody is playing on us.'' Herrmann said, although he was a little scared.

''We have had some psychos threatening us before.'' Otis said then

''Oh that is really not helping.'' Brett said then. They really had to get the dog back because they were all missing her so much.

**Chicago, 8: 56 AM, district 21**

Jay had his tongue between his teeth as he was so focused as he was cutting the letters from a newspaper to make their next request at the firehouse while Antonio was looking at the dog, whom was asleep under Erin's desk.

Suddenly they heard somebody was let up the stairs.

''Oh that is probably my sister.'' Antonio said. ''She is coming to bring some pictures of the dog.''

''Your sister works at the firehouse if she sees the dog….'' Jay said then and he heard Gabriela talking on the stairs.

Jay pulled the newspaper they were cutting the letters out and threw it under his desk, just in time as Gabby walked and greeted them all. Pouch was still behind Erin's desk.

Quick he got up and took her in his arms and carried her away before the dog could bark or run to Gabby. The dog licked him all over his face and he tried not to smirk, be quiet so Gabby would not look back.

Antonio looked as his sister sat down in front of him, holding some pictures and he tried to keep a straight face as Jay was passing behind her, sneaking the dog away. Antonio looked at the picture and he did feel a little bad that they were really messing with the firehouse but it was still too funny.

''I really hope she is safe.'' Gabby said and Antonio looked down.

''I am sure she is.'' Antonio said and for a second he thought about telling his sister, but they weren't harming the dog. Soon they would get her back but they had to keep up the fun just a little bit longer.

**Chicago, 11: 12 AM, **

Matt and Kelly were walking through the streets, handing out the flyers they had printed with the phone number of the firehouse and a picture of Pouch, hoping that somebody could tell them anything about their missing dog.

Some people passed them by fast, not even listening to them and passed them by.

''Will you please look out for our dog?''

''Who are you?'' A woman asked then, looking at Kelly.

''Our dog is missing, we are firefighters, she lives in our firehouse.''

''Hmmm.'' The woman just said, taking a flyer and waking on then.

Suddenly another truck came driving down the street with the sirens on and the men from the shift after them came jumping out. They left the lights and the sirens on and took some of the flyers from Matt and Kelly.

''She is also our dog…and people will sure pay attention now!'' The lieutenant said and Matt and Kelly nodded grateful.

''Do you have some more flyers?'' one of the man – Severide was pretty sure his name was Yorke – asked and Matt nodded and winked them to walk after him and they walked to his pick-up.

''We got at least five printers printing so we have around three boxed full of them.'' Matt said then. The man laughed and took the boxed out of the pick, up carrying it to the truck. Soon, Otis and Cruz also joined them and they all kept handing out the flyers, really hoping that somebody would be able to tell them anything about their sweet dog really soon.

**Chicago, 11: 12 AM, district 21**

In the district, Jay came walking upstairs after having to drop off some files in the homicide department and he had ran to the store really fast, without Platt noticing to buy some more dog treats. He wanted to give one to Pouch when he realized the dog was nowhere to be seen.

''Where is Pouch?'' Antonio asked, looking around.

''I thought he was with you.'' Jay frowned.

Confused they looked around…was the dog really gone now?

* * *

NOTE: 51 is getting really worried about their beloved Pouch but 21 is still keeping her with them and Jay was working on a letter when Gabby came in to talk to her brother and brought some pictures and he could only barely sneak the dog away. Kelly and Matt were giving out flyers on the street to see if anybody saw anything and the men from the other shift came to help. At 21, Jay came back in with some new dog treats but they found out now that Pouch is also missing from their office.. where is the dog now?! Did somebody take her from the police station or weren't Jay and Antonio not watching her good enough?

Upcoming: 51 takes it to the next level with going through Chicago to find somebody who can tell them ore about their dog when they are still waiting for the police to update them when Antonio and jay found out that somebody has taken Pouch from them and is blackmailing them now…but where is the dog?

This story will most likely be updated on Wednesday or Thursday! But I won't promise this time haha

Thanks you so much for reading this second chapter, I really hope you enjoy this story, it is not going to be a long one but it will be a funny one. Please do tell me what you think. Please do leave a review so I know that you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your response on the first two chapters, I am really glad you like this small story and I am sorry that it took a long time for this second chapter to begin. and the idea of this story. Please to tell me what you think of this second chapter and I am sorry that it was a few days – weeks - months later than I promised.**

**Chicago, 12: 12, firehouse 51, one day later**

Everybody in the fire station was sitting around, sad because they were still worried about losing their precious dog forever.

''I am scared somebody hurt her.'' Peter said then, so sad he looked like a hurt puppy himself and they all nodded. They were really not sure anymore because the dog was gone for more than two days now and they were getting more and more worried. They just wanted to have her back in the firehouse. But even after they had given out flyers yesterday but still nobody had contacted them.

Suddenly Herrmann's phone rang and as that was the number they had put on the flyers, they all jumped up now as Herrmann took the call and almost jumped up excited, hung up then.

''hey, somebody just called us that they saw police officers dragging a dog into district 21.'' Herrmann said then as he was still holding up the phone and Matt and Kelly jumped up.

''We are going to check it out!''

**Chicago, 13:45 district 21**

''how did we lose a dog?'' Voight shook his head. ''You stole a dog and then you lost it?''

''Basically…yes..'' Jay answered and Voight rolled his eyes.

''We really get the hardest criminals from the city and now you lost a dog. You got to be kidding me. I am not going to search for it, you better fix it!'' Voight said then and they walked down, the whole intelligence unit sitting there, not sure because the little dog was nowhere to be find and they kept looking around, but knew that the dog was not in the office and it made tem really sad because now they did feel bad about the prank that they had pulled on the firehouse.

Erin and Jay wandered around the district then, hoping that the dog would just pop up somewhere. When they reached the front desk, Platt raised one eyebrow.

''So what are you snooping around for?'' She asked and Jay and Erin looked a bit worried.

''Nothing.'' Jay said then as he pulled Erin up the stairs again by her arm, before she could something about the real reason they were looking and disappeared.

Platt looked under the desk then, where Pouch the dog was enjoying the snacks that she had brought at him. Oh, how would she blackmail the unit? Lunch? Money? Let them clean all the cars? This was going to be good…

**Chicago, 15: 26, district 21**

Matt walked into the police station, hoping that he could take a quick look around if he saw their dog somewhere there. If the person had contacted them that the dog had been seen around the police station, he might be around here. Kelly snuck in right behind him as well, Matt mostly being there for distraction of Platt while Kelly snooped around and Matt walked up the desk.

''Hey Platt, how was your weekend?'' He asked as he walked to the desk, the desk supervisor looking at him with one raised eyebrow and shook her head.

''Get out of here, Casey. I am trying to work.''

''I really want to speak to Anto-''

Suddenly behind the desk he saw a tail wagging and he was pretty sure that it had to be Pouches tail and he wanted to walk around the front desk and Platt wanted to block his path, but he was behind the front desk already.

''Pouch!'' Matt yelled excited as he saw the dog that was behind the desk and ran his way then, licking him all over his face and Kelly laughed, came running their way as well and Pouch humped against him and he petted her. They both hugged the dog, looking at Pouch then.

''Why did you have our dog?''

Before Platt could even say anything the intelligence unit came running downstairs and looked as the dog was happy to be with his firefighter buddies again. Jay, Antonio and Erin look so shocked that Platt had been the one with the dog.

''Platt did you steal Pouch from us?'' Antonio asked then.

''Antonio, did you steal Pouch from us!?'' Matt asked then and Antonio raised his hands.

''It was not my idea.'' Antonio said. ''It was Jay.''

''Way to throw me under the bus!'' Jay yelled.

But Pouch did not really seem to care about what was happening, as long as she got on the of the belly rubs again that Kelly always gave her and she was just lying there, enjoying it all and hoping that this moment would never end.

* * *

NOTE: The fire station was so worried about their little precious dog that was missing and finally they got somebody that had seen something about the little dog and Matt and Kelly went out to see if the dog was at the district while the intelligence unit was searching as well and Platt was trying to hide the dog was but she was too excited when she heard Matt and was found. But Kelly and Matt and the other firemen are not happy about the joke!

Upcoming: The fire station is thinking of a way to prank the policemen that did this to them and Pouch is recovering from her ''horrible'' ordeal by all the love of all the firehouse.

Thanks you so much for reading this second chapter, I really hope you enjoy this story, it is not going to be a long one but it will be a funny one. Please do tell me what you think. Please do leave a review so I know that you think


End file.
